Traditionally, fixed structures, hardware and large computers were used to control equipment for sensing, testing, measurement and related processes. Such structures were typically heavy and non-portable. As a result, objects to be tested had to be moved to the control equipment.
New developments in the industry have made it possible to transport or move the sensing, testing, and measurement tools (equipment and computer) to the objects of interest, such as the objects under test. It has, however, been an incomplete and unsatisfactory solution. The equipment is still large, heavy and non-portable. In addition, the software installed on such equipment is difficult to use and provides little flexibility for adaptation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method, while working simultaneously in both the real and virtual worlds, that effectively extends the functionality of a mobile device to make sensing, testing, measurement, projection, marking, etching, painting and related processes completely portable, more intuitive, and highly interactive. In this fashion, improvements in accuracy, speed, and ease-of-use may be realized such that new applications and use in new markets may result.